(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps, and more particularly to a lamp structured to provide a base platform with functionality for transmitting a wireless signal, enabling the lamp to implement wireless signal transmission to equipment having a wireless network card by means of the lamp and wired network equipment. Furthermore, a metal stand of the lamp or a metal frame of a lampshade can extend extent of reception area of an aerial circuit to a better signal reception position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years wireless networks have become a topic of hot issue. Network communications technology has gradually moved away from wired type structural frameworks, and through a wireless network everybody can easily acquire instant information by utilizing devices such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a notebook computer, etc. Therefore, informational electrical appliances are an important area of operations for wireless transmission. Current wireless network communication protocols include those proposed by HomeRF (SWAP) including Bluetooth and HomeRF Working Group, and Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), the wireless network communication protocol.
As a result of aforementioned wireless network communication protocols different baud rates and transmission ranges are severally suitable as primary application areas for home or business, and regardless whether the application area of the wireless network is a general household or a large business, provision of equipment having a network card frees limitations of a network, whereby wireless transmission can be implemented by means of a wireless transmission method thorough a mini base platform connecting with wired network equipment.
Accordingly, in an environment implementing wireless network communication, a mini base platform constitutes an indispensable relay device utilized to connect wired network equipment and a wireless network card. The mini base platform directly effects efficiency of signal transmission\reception. Therefore, a majority of conventional mini base devices have installed a fixed length extended aerial on a body of the device in order to enhance reception effectiveness of a wireless signal. However, obstruction of peripheral equipment results when an aerial extension protruding from the mini base platform is too long, and too short an aerial length is incapable of normal signal transmission\reception. Particularly, in a realistic environment, difficulties arise in locating a suitable location to place the mini base platform, and results in lower than anticipated operation quality of the wireless network.